


Remembering Days Past: the Sorting

by ForkOfTruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A bit of introductory fluff, Gen, Hogwarts House Sorting, My First Work in This Fandom, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForkOfTruth/pseuds/ForkOfTruth
Summary: Hiccup has arrived at Hogwarts and it's time for him to be sorted. His parents were Gryffindors, but Hiccup can't say he feels very Gryffindor-ish. With four houses to choose between, which one will he be sorted into?





	Remembering Days Past: the Sorting

Both of Hiccups parents had been in Gryffindor. It wasn't really that surprising when he considered just how brave the two of them were - his father was an auror while his mother worked with dragons. You had to be at least a little brave to take on those professions. What was surprising was the fact that both had almost been in a different house.

  
According to his mom, the hat had almost sorted her into Slytherin. When telling the story, she always acquired a sly little smirk and her voice dropped into a conspiratorial whisper. "Oh, yes. Said I was as cunning as any snake, plus I had the ambition that would have served me well. The only reason why I protested it so much was because I hated the idea of living in the dungeons!"

  
His dad, when he retold the tale, would give a hearty laugh in response. Apparently, he had almost been considered for Hufflepuff. "That tattered ol' thing took one look at my noggin and almost immediately said "Hufflepuff!" Apparently I'm too hard working, and the loyalty aspect I had in spades. But, I guess the hat looked a little deeper and found the one that fit me even more."

  
So, when going in to be sorted, he went in knowing that there was a possibility that the hat might consider him for more than just one house. It wasn't that strange of an occurrence, he’d heard stories of the hat taking minutes to sort prospective students. No matter how long it took, though, the hat had a way of knowing which house the youth could thrive in if they applied themselves. So, it was with some small bit of determination that Hiccup made his way to the little stool and sat. Almost immediately the hat was placed on top of his head, cutting off his vision completely. There was silence and then a voice, it's only distinguishing feature being that it sounded old, spoke.

  
"Aw, another Haddock, issit? You have quite the mixture of your parents in you. But where oh where to put you? There is cunning in you, with a strong thirst to prove yourself. But then over here I see the bravery, a determination to do what's right. No... Not exactly, you're determined to do what you think is right. Hm... Very interesting, but very difficult. And here is the loyalty, and... Ah. Hard working, definitely, but the loyalty is similar to your father's, going only to those who have earned it. And then... Here, this is something entirely unique to you. A thirst for knowledge. Oh, so many traits, but... Only one of these truly fits you, Hiccup Horrendus Haddock. And that better be… Hufflepuff!"

  
Hiccup wasn’t at all surprise with the hats choice. When the garment was removed from his head he beamed and made his way over to his new house table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! Thank you for reading my super short, introductory title to this crossover. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is the first of possibly many parts, some of which have already been written out, but I wanted to see what kind of feedback this would receive. Good feedback, or any kind of feedback, will help me decide if I should post the rest. If you see any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them in this one and any other stories I post. Thanks again!


End file.
